A piece of Sozin
by Kadajko
Summary: A dark and fun story deeply involving Azula and a few OC's, that takes place after the main Avatar arc.
1. Chapter 1

Well here it is, my first EVER fanfic. I will try my best to make it interesting. =)

What can say about this fanfic?

1) It features Azula, my favorite character from Avatar.

2) It is going to be pretty violent, so I am putting an M rating just in case.

3) It is probably going to be pretty long.

So I hope you enjoy. And cheers to Lookie for checking my grammar!

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue.<strong>

It was a quiet evening. 3 years has passed since Zuko became the new firelord. Ozai has committed a suicide out of pride, not being able to deal with his failure and weakness.

His daughter Azula was laying on the floor in her prison cell. She had been originally assigned to a mental facility, but they couldn't handle her, as she killed a dozen people there, before being overrun by the military, so she was reassigned to a strict prison. The last 3 years hadn't been kind to her: she was chained, her mind broken, her drive lost, her physique worsened, her body dirty, it was almost as if she wasn't there anymore, just endlessly staring into the wall with an emptiness in her eyes. Guards even had to force-feed her since she wouldn't feed herself.

One of the guards passed her cell. Was he having a bad day or simply couldn't handle the frustration anymore? Either way, it was at this moment he felt like mocking the prisoner:

"Look where your arrogance has lead you, little monster. After what you have done I wish you would just die, but Zuko won't even let us execute you, we are forced to waste our time on you," immediately after finishing his speech the guard felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Now is that any way to speak to a princess?" It was a soft, playfully offended voice of a young man standing right beside him.

"Huh?" The guard was about to turn around to see who it was and put his hand on the grip of his sword, when he got a very strong knee kick right in the solar plexus. He fell on his knees coughing, and almost couldn't breath.

Azula glanced apathetically at the cell door and met a warm gaze of the young mans yellow eyes. His slightly messy straight hair was middle-lenght and blond, average in height and built slim but athletic. He was dressed in fire nation armor, and the armor looks suggested that he was a noble.

"I'm sorry, but I believe that the princess doesn't like your company," said the young man, smiling playfully as he took the cell key from the guards belt while the man gasped for air.

"You will... aaarrrgh!" The guard wanted to say something, but was engulfed in flames and burned alive in a matter of seconds, leaving behind a burnt corpse.

"There! No more wasting time guarding our firelord's prisoners," said the young man as he kicked the corpse away and opened the cell, proceeding to unchain the prisoner.

Azula said nothing, still laying on the floor and looking young men in the eyes, without showing any kind of emotion. As the last chains fell off, the sound of footsteps came from the corridor.

Someone was running towards the cell. A few seconds later a young woman appeared at the cell door.

She was wearing an armor and a full mask, armed with two katars. Both her armor and her weapons were covered with fresh blood.

"Leo! Hurry up! We cleared out the garrison on the north side but the guards will overrun this place soon," said the young women, as she looked at Leo and Azula.

"Is that.. Azula? She looks awful," the woman asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah I know.. Come on princess, time to go!"

Leo picked Azula on his back and started running for the exit with his companion. The sound of alarm went through the prison, guards were already following in their footsteps. As they were approaching the exit. Two more figures appeared, fighting some of the newly arrived guards.

One of the figures was a bold, tall, muscular man wielding a spiked staff. His strikes fierce enough to send guards flying away with cracked skulls and broken limbs.

The other figure was an archer that was sitting at a distance, taking out guards with well placed shots. He was wearing the uniform of a Yu Yan archer.

Everything was happening really fast, and Azula didn't even understand what was going on. After 3 years of being a prisoner this was a pretty busy evening.

The four companions got together, after clearing the first guard wave, and getting outside of the prison.

"Here hold her while I delay them! He should be here any moment now!" said Leo, Getting Azula on the back of the muscular man. After which he turned around and closed his eyes concentrating. When the guard group was just approaching the prison exit he unleashed a wall of flame on them, burning a couple alive, and having the others back away from the heat. Unable to pass.

One of the guards was a firebender and managed to crawl through the wall of flame, preparing to throw a fireball at Leo, but got an arrow to his throat from Leo's companion, coughing blood and falling on the ground.

Some of the guards appeared on the prison walls preparing to rain down arrows, but as they were about to fire, they froze in place with their eyes wide open.

"Is that.. is that a dragon?" said one of the guards. And indeed a dragon it was, landing near the brake out group and unleashing a fire barrage at the prison walls form his mouth.

"Ah he is here! Everybody aboard!" Leo shouted and the group got on the dragons back.

Azula couldn't believe what just happened. Here she was, flying on a back of a dragon above a burning prison, with people she didn't even know. Her eyes were wide open as she met the warm gaze of Leo once more, who let out a silent laugh...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

Azula woke up in a comfortable bedroom wearing expensive pajamas. She started remembering what happened the day before: Prison brake.. Dragon.. young man and his crew. She sat up and looked around. It was early morning and everything was quiet, the sun was soothingly peeking through the window. For the first time after 3 years she felt alive once again.

At this moment a woman came in and walked up to her.

"Good morning y.. your majesty. I hope you had a nice sleep." Said the woman nervously.  
>"I also hope you don't mind me washing you, you where very dirty and unconscious yesterday."<p>

Suddenly Azula grabbed the woman by her neck and dragged her closer. "I DO mind.. If you allow yourself something like that again I will kill you." Said Azula angrily through her teeth, and pushed the woman away. After which she felt very tired again, as she almost hadn't moved in a long time.

The woman fell on the floor, shaking, fear was in her eyes. "I.. I am sorry you majesty. It will not happen again."

"Jerra you can leave now, go and make us something to eat, and don't forget that we have royal guest, so make it good." It was a familiar, playful voice coming from the door. Azula remembered him at once, his name was Leo, and he was the one responsible for getting her out of prison.

"At once master!" Said the woman and walked out of the bedroom as fast as she could.

The young man slowly walked past Azula's bed and looked out the window. "A nice day isn't it?"

Azula was quiet.

"You know, it would be nice if you were a little more polite with MY servants, after all you owe me that much." Said Leo, as he looked Azula in the eyes smilingly.

She squinted her eyes. "I do not owe you anything.."

"Heh, perhaps not.. It was your right to rot to death in that cell, how crude of me to interrupt your personal time."

Azula looked away, and didn't say anything for a moment. "You.. have my gratitude..."

"Why, thank you. You are welcome." Said Leo cheerfully.

"But now I will leave this house." Azula continued. "I have some unfinished business with Zuko and some of my "friends"." She tried to stand up, but her body was weak and fell on the floor, cringing her teeth out of frustration.

"I actually think you would love to stay." Said Leo, changing his tone to a more serious one, as he walked up to Azula. "You will have your revenge on Zuko and plenty more." He sat near her and looked her in the eyes. "You will have everything you rightfully deserve, for you are princess Azula, the true ruler of our fire nation..." Leo stretched out his hand as if he was inviting Azula to a dance. "But for know, come, I believe breakfast is almost ready, you really need to eat, and boy does Jerra cook good!" His tone was playful once more.

Azula hesitated for a moment, she swore not to trust anyone ever again, but she was too weak right now, and had to play along. She held Leo's hand, as he helped her to stand up, and walked her out of the room.

They slowly walked through the house to a dining room. The house was large and looked very wealthy. The halls were decorated with expensive paintings, carpets and sculptures.

"Where are we anyway?" Asked Azula frustrated, as she felt very uncomfortable relying on Leo to walk around.

"Oh, this is my fathers house actually, his name is Xaeen. Mm, perhaps you have heard of him?"

Azula searched her old memories for noble people she might have encountered. "No, not really, but perhaps my.. father would have known him.." She remembered the news of her fathers death, memories of his last untrust towards her, and her failure. She stopped for a while. These memories laying dormant in her mind for some time, came to life once again.

"Yes, your father.. a mighty firelord he was, brought our country to the pick of it's glory.. and where are we now?" Said Leo and sighted.

"I will kill Zuko and the Avatar.."

"WE will kill Zuko and the Avatar, you are not alone. Soon you will understand, for the time has come.."

Azula looked Leo in the eyes still having distrust in her gaze, and made a half, mocking grin, as they proceeded to the dining room.

*Flashback #1 ( 1 year ago )*

"Leo! I understand your frustration, but now is not the time. Are you listening to me? Not only do you not follow the fire nations appearance customs with your hairstyle, but you also pick on meaningless fights. I thought you were sixteen and not six."

"Yes father, I am.. I just couldn't help it.." Said Leo as he remembered what happened today.

*Flashback #2 ( 6 hours )*

He was sitting in the school yard as the students nearby were discussing history lessons.

"Ozai was the worse ruler Fire country ever had!" Said one of the student. "So many people died because of him! Hope Zuko will be able to fix this.."

"Ozai was the best thing that happened to this country, right after Sozin." Said Leo to the student. "Zuko will be the fall of our country.."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You heard me.. The other countries are already at our throats with war compensations, our economy is falling."

"You know I usually find this blondy creepy, but he is talking some sense here. Zuko is not a strong ruler." Said another student.

"Are you crazy? You want another war, and more people to die?" Joined yet another student.

Soon a crowd of students divided into groups were arguing loudly.

"You are just like him Leo, a tyrant! You deserve the same fate as Ozai!" Said the first student.

"Want to serve that up?" Asked Leo mockingly.

"Would be my pleasure! I invite you for an Agni-Kai"

At once the students gathered around them as the two started a duel. Each group cheered for their thought representative. The fight has started.

The first fireball was flying at Leo which he dodged and counter-attacked with his own, his opponent blocked the hit and was about to attack again but lost the sight of Leo, as he used the distraction to quickly flank him.

"Wow Leo is fast! Kick his ass!" Shouted someone in the crowd.

As the opponent student turned around Leo punched him in the nose, then a swift kick to the leg, and as the student was falling, he got another circular kick to the forehead. He was lying on the ground with blood flowing from his nose and his head was dizzy.

Leo grabbed him by his upper garments and formed a fireball on his other hand.

"Want to resemble your loved firelord? Carry a sign of your failure on your face for the rest of your life?" An evil grin was on his face and his eyes wide open.

"No, I give up!" Said the student.

Suddenly a teacher appeared. "What is going on here?"

"Heh you are lucky!" Said Leo, as his flames went away. He pushed the student on the ground and winked at him smiling.

Half the crowed cheered for his victory as he walked away proudly.

"Your father will hear of this!" Said the teacher...

*End of Flashback #2*

"Yes, you taught the scum a lesson" Said Xaeen, "And I am proud of you. But you should be above such things. Soon all the scum will bow down to you and the fire nation will be great once more, be patient!"

"What are you talking about father?" Asked Leo curiously.

"I think the time has come to reveal a great mystery to you.. come closer and listen my son..."

*End of Flashback #1*

"Yes the time has come.."

As Leo and Azula arrived at the dinning room, Jerra was almost done with organizing the table. Leo helped Azula to a seat and took one himself. The table was filled with plenty delicious foods, a very refreshing sight from the prison food, and one that was forgotten for some time.

"Please help yourself! My father will arrive here soon, he will explain more." Said Leo and started eating himself.

Azula started eating and it was delicious. She even started eating faster as her long lost appetite came back.

Leo and Azula finished the breakfast, and it was one of the best meals Azula ever had.

"You have talented servants Leo.. " Said Azula after she finished her meal.

"Yes she did good today." Said Leo smiling.

"You are too kind my lords." said Jerra.

"Ah and here comes my father!" Leo waved at Xaeen.

It was a tall man with long blond hair, wearing expensive outfit and jewelry.

"I see you have not failed the task my son." Said Xaeen proudly. "And I bid welcome to my guest. Feel yourself at home princess."

Azula said nothing.

"I hope you are getting along with Leo. He's manners are not the best, but he is a true fire nation noble I am proud to have as my son." Xaeen continued.

"Cut the talk. Why did you want me here?" Asked Azula anxiously.

"Ah yes. I will answer your question but first you must answer my questions." Xaeen took a sit at the table. "Are you ready to rule the fire nation once more? Are you ready to give do your best effort to reclaim the lost throne? Or are you just a broken shell of what you once were?"

Azula was quiet for a second. "All I care about right now is killing Zuko and the Avatar, they took away everything from me, and I will not stop until they die.."

"Good, you still have it in you." Said Xaeen pleased. "However right now you are in a very bad physical condition, and we will not waste time to get you into normal shape by ordinary means.. For that could take over a year, and the fire nation needs it's ruler now.. But luckily for you I am a wealthy man with ties." He put a little flask on the table. "This is an extremely rare mixture that will get your body back into shape in a week, provided you give it all your effort to exercise daily, giving away all your strength, and eat well. However the mixture is poisonous and you will experience great discomfort or might even die. Are you ready to give it all you have?"

Azula stared at the flask for a minute. "I am, I am not afraid!" Said Azula, as she grabbed and drank the mixture. A strange feeling went through her body and she passed out.

"She will die unless I get that antidote right?" Said Leo to his father.

"Yes that is correct. Now go and don't waste time! So much is at stake." Xaeen replied.

"What about her?"

"I will take care of her, and get her into shape."

Leo sighted and went out of the dining room. Moments latter he was dressed in his armor and went out of the house, meeting the 3 companions that helped him bust Azula out of the prison.

"So did she do it? Did she drink the mixture?" Asked the young woman. She didn't wear a mask this time. She had jet black hair, blue eyes and a innocent, feminine face. She also had a fit body, that was covered by her skin-tight armor.

"Yes she did Reila, our princess is ready as ever." Leo replied.

"I don't trust that bitch! Who knows what is on her mind.." Said the bold muscular man. He was topless with a lonely belt on his back for his weapon, he wore heavy armor boots and gloves, had multiple skars on his body, and was waving around his spiked staff in anticipation for some action.

"Heh, relax Karn, we have it under control. I will gain her trust. She needs a "friend" and I will play along, who knows we might even have something.. After all she is an attractive young princess." Said Leo laughing.

"Ohh, I should be the one having.. something.. with you.." Said Reila with a playfully sad face.

"And maybe you would if you didn't say the same to all attractive guys.." Leo replied mockingly.

"Are you guys done? Because we have an assignment to do." Said the man dressed as a Yu Yan archer. He was a young slim man, with brown, short hair and paint on his face.

"Ah yes Drinz always cutting down our chatter.. Yes we may go."

The group went out of the gates and on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2.

Azula woke up the next morning in an all too familiar bed, but this time she wasn't feeling tired anymore, on the contrary she was full of energy and it felt like she could move mountains.  
>"So the mixture worked.." Jumping out of bed Azula spotted the training clothes on the chair near by, and put them on at once. Still tying her belt she walked to the living room to meet Xaeen, and found him meditating with candles.<p>

"Ah, I see you are dressed and ready. Shall we begin your exercises?" Said Xaeen while still meditating.

"I don't think I really need a tutor. I will train myself, just show me where you have the training room and equipment." Azula replied.

"Have it your way. Perhaps time will tell if I really have something to teach you. The training room is beyond that door." Said Xaeen as he sighted and pointed at the door. "But, are you sure you have not forgotten the basics of fighting? Three years is a long time, one could forget much."

"Those three years were my time of despair.. Yet I wasn't living. I still feel like it was yesterday that I fought Zuko. And today is the next day.."

Said Azula, walking away from Xaeen and going past the door, finding herself in a large hall with a tall roof. The hall was filled with training dummies, weights, obstacle courses and more. The training has started...

*Meanwhile*

"I want to sleep, we've been walking through this cave for hours.." Said Reila, yawning.

"We've been WALKING for a day and a half. I want to smash something already!" Added Karn angrily.

"Guys, we are almost there, it shouldn't take long now." Leo replied.

"I hope we find a good fight there." said Karn.

"Karn, if you are so eager to hit something, hit Reila on the head, so she wakes up.. No wait, it's you.. that will actually put her to sleep.. Even better then, you will both be satisfied, though you will going to have to carry her yourself." said Leo laughing.

"Heh, I might even like that. Though I'd rather it be you carrying me to somewhere we could sleep." Replied Reila in a seducing manner.

"You know, one day.." started Leo.

"We are here." Drizn interrupted. "See that passage over there? Map says the settlement is inside."

"Ah, excellent! Hope everything goes as planned." Said Leo.

The group went through the cave passage and found themselves in a rocky village. Up until now the group was relying torch lights, but cave above the village was very thin and multiple cracks gave way to the sun light.

As soon as they entered the village, multiple armed men, dressed barbarically, surrounded the group.

"Stop! Who are you and what are you doing in our village?" Asked one of the men. He was wearing different clothes, which suggested that he was the leader.

"We are the ancient spirits, endlessly wondering these caves." Said Leo slowly and mysteriously, and fire conjured near his eyes.

The armed men got confused and were looking at each other with their eyes wide open.

"The fuck Leo?" Said Drizn and sighted.

"Haha, sorry I couldn't help it, though it seems they haven't seen benders in a long time." Leo replied.

The armed men were still a little confused, some of them getting angry.

"We came here to speak with your elder. He is said to be the best herbalist in this part of fire nation." Said Leo on a more serious note.

"The elder doesn't meet any visitors! Turn around and go.. wonder the caves." Replied the leader.

"I didn't ask if he meets visitors or not. We came to see him and see him we will." Said Leo

"Last warning! Turn around and go!" Said the leader.

"Fine.. have it your way.." Said Leo as he turned around giving his companions an eye sign for attack. After which he turned back to the Leader and set him on fire. The leader fell to the ground rolling and screaming in pain, as his allies attacked the group. Leo's companions jumped into battle as well. Drizn shot three people in the head at once with his arrows, after which Reila cut down two more with her katars, cutting ones arm off and stabbing him in the eye, and striking another multiple times in the chest after parrying his attack. Karn finished the show leaping on the remaining three men, as he smashed the first opponent into the soil like nail braking his spine, after which he broke the legs of other two opponents with a single hit, and proceeded to smash them into the ground as well. By the time they were done the leader was a burnt corpse as well.

"YES! I needed this!" Said Karn happily. 

"Don't we all just work awesome together." Said Reila.

"What have you done?" Screamed a man running to the site of battle. He looked old and was wearing a robe.

"The elder I presume?" Asked Reila.

"Looks like it." Replied Drizn.

"Why did you murder these men?" Asked the man weeping as he came near. "They have families here!"

"We came here to see the elder and they were in our way." Said Leo.

"I am the elder! What do you want from me?" Said the man as he fell on his knees near the dead trying to see if any of them were still alive but didn't find any.

"They say you are a skilled herbalist. We need an antidote for a Kaano mixture." Leo replied.

"You killed all these men for a mixture? You have.."

"Shut up old man!" Said Karn, "Do you have the antidote or not?"

"I don't..." the elder replied.

"Then you will have to make one." Said Leo.

"Yes I will! Just please don't hurt anyone else!"

*Back in the estate*

Azula was finishing her training day, pushing herself to the limits. She was training for ten hours straight, taking only one brake for lunch. And though she felt energetic at first, as she was going through the training, she could still feel that her body doesn't have it's former strength, nor were her firebending skills at the same level as they used to be, as she could only push out a few streams of orange flame.

Completely exhausted she took a bath and came to the dining room for dinner. Jerra has already prepared the table, and Xaeen was also there.

"It is good to see you giving it your best. Today was a hard day wasn't it?" Said Xaeen.

"It was fine." Azula replied, mustering her last strength to get her butt on the chair. "I feel like there is something you haven't told me yet. You must have a plan on taking over the fire nation? What is it?"

"Ah yes, I do have a plan. Though I will tell you once you are ready, for now keep your thoughts on your training, no need for you to be distracted. Eat well, you will need the strength tomorrow."


End file.
